Edd
Eddward or Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D", from his name having two D's, and to differentiate him and not to mix him up with Ed as confusion) is the deuteragonist of Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is a young inventor, hard-working student, neat freak, and of course the smartest kid in all the cul-de-sac. He is the most intelligent and well-behaved of the Eds, an observation that seems to be unfortunately unappreciated by his peers. He wears a trademark sock-like black ski hat all the time, used not only as a hat, but also as a catalyst to one of the show's biggest mysteries. Of the three Eds, Double D is the most respected and most liked by the others due to his harmless nature, intelligence, inventions, love of peace and order, and his commitment to doing the right thing. Even Kevin at times can be respectful towards him when it's convenient. The other kids usually come to him for help and advice, or if they need something fixed. He also does a lot of research and field work, on his own from his friends, and when he isn't with Eddy and Ed, the others often invite him to do things with them and become friendly. However, being an active part in Eddy's schemes, Double D is usually punished alongside his friends as a result, and sometimes his intellectual and thinking, nitpicky nature can wear on the nerves of the others. In the later episodes, when going to Peach Creek Jr. High, he is a straight-A student in all of his classes. He shows a strong hate toward sports because of a past, never-discussed dodgeball incident. He even went as far as escaping school to get out of gym class. Though, he is nearly incapable of performing any exercise anyways due to extreme physical weakness. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. Double D is almost always the voice of reason and conscience of the Eds, pointing out the weaknesses in Eddy's scams or explaining how morally wrong they are, even though he is almost always ignored. Being as intelligent as he is, he is able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various other pieces of junk the Eds can find. They often make trips to the Junkyard specifically to look for stuff like this. His outfit consists of a reddish orange T-shirt, purple shorts, very tall red socks (seen going up and past his knees), and of course, his hat. Part of his winter outfit consists of an orange zip-up fleece coat and he wears a plaid tie for school. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent who also voiced as Krypto from Krypto the Superdog, Martin Mystery and Dexter. * His report card grades, as seen in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible", are the following: ** Art: A ** Science: A+ ** English: A ** History: A+ ** Remedial Math: A+ ** Wood Shop: A ** Cooking: A- Powers and Abilities * Intelligence: As the smartest member of The Eds, Double D is highly intelligent at everything. * Inventing: As he works for Eddy, Double D built inventions to scam the Kids or navigate places. Category:Characters Category:Ed Edd n Eddy characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Smartest Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Inventors Category:Male damsels Category:Cartoon Network characters